1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a peripheral unit connection status display device of a composite video apparatus and methods thereof which is capable of displaying the connection status between peripheral units and a plurality of input and output lines provided to a television set when a user selects a mode for displaying the connection status.
2. Prior Art
In general, a television set demodulates a broadcast signal received from a broadcasting station to generate video signals and audio signals. The video signals are displayed on a cathode ray tube (CRT) and the audio signals are outputted through a speaker.
These days, techniques have been developed for the television to provide video signals and audio signals from other reproducing devices, such as video cassette recorders, laser disc players and graphic compact disc players (DVD) to the user. In other words, generally composite video apparatuses are being used .
FIG. 1 is a schematic block diagram for a television system.
Reference numeral 5 denotes a tuner which selects a predetermined broadcast signal from various broadcast signals received through an antenna under the control of a system controller 2. An intermediate frequency (IF) amplifying unit 6 serves to amplify an intermediate frequency output from the tuner 5.
A P/S separation unit 7 separates the intermediate frequency from the amplifying unit 6 into a video intermediate frequency signal and an audio intermediate frequency signal. The P/S separation unit 7 is a surface elastic wave filter.
An audio detection unit 8 detects an audio signal from the audio intermediate frequency signal, and a video detection unit 11 detects a video signal from the video intermediate frequency signal.
Reference numeral 1 denotes a remote controller for executing various functions, such as selecting a channel or converting a mode. Reference numeral 3 denotes a signal receiving unit for converting infrared rays received from remote controller 1 into an electric code signal. System controller 2 controls the television system according to signals received from the remote controller 1. Channel memory 4 is coupled to system controller 2 and stores predetermined channel data.
An audio processing unit 9 processes audio signals such as base, treble and volume under the control of the system controller 2. A video processing unit 12 processes video signals, such as color, tint and brightness, output from the video detection unit 11 to output red, green and blue signals according to a control signal of the system controller 2. Furthermore, a mixer unit 14 serves to mix RGB signal output from the video processing unit 12 and RGB signal and OSD blacking signal Y' output from an on screen display (OSD) generating unit 13.
A CRT driving unit 15 drives a CRT according to RGB signal output from the mixer 14.
The television system having the above-construction is manipulated by using the remote controller 1 or a data input unit (not described) so that the system controller 2 controls peripheral units to display a program belonging to a channel, which is selected by the user, on the CRT.
To display the program or signals being output from peripheral units such as a video apparatus, a cable converter or a satellite receiver, the peripheral units must be connected to predetermined terminals. Otherwise, the peripheral units do not operate.